Charmed
by Mr. BG
Summary: Charmcaster hates Gwen. Ben loves Gwen. Together they form a plan that will benefit each other. But will things go smoothly? BenXGwen One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 or anything that I didn't buy with my own money…

**Author's note:** I decided not to make the M rated sequel for **It Just Slipped** for now since I kind of suck at writing an actual sex scene. Maybe after I return I will try and make it when I get a little more 'knowledgeable' about sex. I decided to postpone the second chapter for **More Than Words Could Say** since I haven't come up with a decent plot for the continuation. I hope you like this new fic. Enjoy!

It was one sunny afternoon. A moment of peaceful tranquility until…

"Ben! You doofus! You just left your stinky, disgusting clothes on my bunk bed! Now I have to burn my sheets! Thanks a lot dweeb!" Gwen snarled at him.

"C'mon Gwen. Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean it's not that dirty. That was pretty harsh." Ben said softly.

Gwen softened a bit. It was pretty silly to get so angry at such a small thing like that. She felt kind of sorry but she didn't want to apologize to Ben. It was simply a sign of defeat in her book.

"Fine. I think I can cope with it just as long as you wash my sheets really well." She calmly said.

"Ouch…you could have just said your sorry you know. It's not that hard. I think need some fresh air. Your smell is enough to suffocate me anyway." Ben shot back. He didn't mean it like that but he was compelled to say it. To get the last word. That was always the case between these two. They never stop fighting. It was as if they were born solely to try and outdo each other. They even fought over the stupidest of things like who gets to go first when playing board games. They always competed to be the last person standing.

Gwen didn't take his comment too well. In fact her blood boiled in anger. Just as Ben stepped out of the RV did she slam the door behind him with a force so great you'd swear Godzilla had just passed by you.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Ben said softly to himself before retiring under the shade of a tree just a few yards away. Deep in thought, he agonized over his earlier insult. He really wanted to take it back. Go back in time or something but it was too farfetched. Not an alien in that thing on his wrist can do such a thing like that.

Just so you know Benjamin Tennyson doesn't really hate his cousin. In fact he enjoys being with her. The scent she leaves behind as she passes by is simply intoxicating. Her face, her beautiful face, gave the impression that it was carved by angels. Her voice was like a song straight from the heavens. He enjoyed the warm feeling of her hands whenever it touched him that he becomes so lost in his own fantasy land that he forgets…though not for long…that Gwen is trying to strangle him perhaps because of some prank he pulled on her. He doesn't really enjoy making Gwen suffer but it's the only way for a ten year old boy to get the attention of his cousin without being too obvious of his true motives. She was perfect in every way; in every aspect of human character and physiology.

To put it more simply than this, since I'm beating around the bush making this more confusing than a Scooby Doo mystery, Ben really likes Gwen! Not the family like or the 'hey, you're like a sister to me' like but a real 'that boy is seriously crushing on that girl' like. He knows it's frowned upon by society since they ARE related but he's not giving up just yet. If Gwen has the same feelings for him then he will find a way to her heart regardless of the consequences.

Back in the RV Gwen was also in her own tiny world; guilty from her sudden outburst on Ben just a while ago. She knows Ben only retaliated because of embarrassment. Why does she always get mad when the person she's talking to is Ben? Sure, he's egotistic, immature, self-centered, obnoxious, annoying, not to mention goofy but is it just an excuse so she can have a reason to talk to Ben (or yell, whatever)? No, she shakes her head, couldn't be. Could it?

She once heard of the phrase 'the more you fight with someone means the more you love that person'. That's just some stupid phrase said by parents to have an excuse to tease their children, right? Some moronic idiom coined long ago by psychiatric nutcases slowly rotting away in asylums just to pass the time. That seems logical, quite plausible. Only if her heart would also agree.

Ben proceeded to stand from his current position and have a little stroll. Grandpa's gone; out with some plumber friends till God knows when, leaving the two all alone in hopes that they would become closer to each other. How ironic they decided to spend it apart. Up some concrete steps he meets of all people…Charmcaster; that sneaky witch who always tried to do them in.

"It's you! Going her…" Ben was about to push down on the watch until Charmcaster had a grip on his hand. Huh? What's she doing? She could have thrown a spell at that moment but instead does something as stupid as this. Is she finally giving up?

"I don't want to fight Ben. I'm here for a different reason. More business type. You like your cousin don't you?" She asks much to Ben's surprise. Of course he would deny this.

"What? That's gross! Of course not!" Ben was quick to answer. His cheeks were slightly heating up. He was feeling as hot as Heatblast.

"Pu-leeze! Don't try to deny the obvious! I've seen you two together and believe me it's easy to see your feelings for one other. You two kinda suck at pretending on hating each other!" She smirks.

Ben discarded that last sentence. He was more concerned on the fact that Gwen did share the same feelings for him. "She really likes me?" He asks. At this very moment he felt light as a feather; like he can fly. Wanted to dance around like some buffoon without a care if someone sees but…wait a minute…how can she trust her? She could be lying for all he knows? Some elaborate ploy to get the Omnitrix from him.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? This might be a trap." He asks suspiciously.

"I got tired of chasing that stupid thing on your wrist, such a waste of time. I propose a temporary truce. Listen, I hate your cousin's guts, you practically love her to death. I know a way in which we can be both happy. I get my spell book back and you get to be with your cousin. Do we have a deal?" she said extending her hand. Ben found the offer hard to refuse.

"I don't know." Ben said. Her words felt like honey being poured on his ears but it might be poison in disguise. The possibility of finally having Gwen was enticing. He was drunk with passion; passion for her love.

"Well if you don't wanna I guess there's no point in trying to…" She said pretending to walk away.

"Wait…" Ben called out. Charmcaster had a grin on her face. "We have a deal." Ben said offering to shake her hand. She gladly obliged. "Now how do we get her to fall for me? She's pretty hard to get through." Boy was he right. Getting through her was like getting through thick dry cement.

"It's called jealousy Ben; sweet, sweet jealousy. If you can make Gwen jealous then she'll instantly come running to you when she gets the chance." she stated so matter-of-factly that you would think she has already tried this form of deception on some poor hapless soul.

"Okay…how exactly do we make her jealous?" Ben wondered.

Charmcaster simply smiled at him.

"Ben's gone an awfully long time." Gwen wondered. "Wonder if he's okay." She stepped out of the RV to look for her doofus cousin only to realize that he was already coming back with…who's this? Some person is holding hands with him! What the...? Only after they got nearer did she notice that…No way! Could the person be…Charmcaster? Of all people to be with, why her? What was Ben thinking? Is he nuts? She's their enemy for goodness sake!

"Ben what're you doing?! Get away from her! She might turn you into a frog or something!" Gwen yelled at him already attempting to cast a spell of her own.

"It's cool Gwen! I just had a little talk with Charmcaster and we both realized we really liked each other!" Ben called out. Gwen's shoulder fell heavy. She couldn't believe what she just heard. It can't be true! She must have cast some kind of spell on him!

"What did you do to Ben you no good bi…?!" She stopped right before finishing her sentence. Since when did she start cursing? She never said anything so vulgar before right until now. Well almost. Since when has she been so overprotective of someone that she was about to throw such a juvenile insult?

"Relax hon. I didn't do anything to your cousin. We simply came to terms that we actually love each other. Right Benji-poo?!" She said nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

"Uhh…right." Ben dumbly answered after noticing Charmcaster wink.

"You're lying! Ben would never fall for someone like you! You're doing something to him! Get your hands off him you sick freak!" she growled firing off several bolts of magical energy at her which she easily countered.

"Still trying to play with magic eh Gwen? It's no use; I'm much too strong for your low level spells. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt Ben. Isn't that right cutey?" Charmcaster said giving him a peck on the cheek. Ben couldn't help but blush. She IS a girl and it still feelt strange. Like a weird gut feeling.

"Leave Ben alone you pervert! Stop messing with his head! Come on Ben, get a grip! You're not seriously thinking Charmcaster would really like you?! She probably just wants the Omnitrix!" Gwen pleaded.

"Pfft…don't be silly Gwen. Charmcaster really likes me. I think I really like her back. Besides…" Ben said hiding a smirk on his face as he looked at Charmcaster. She nodded signaling him to say the exact words she told him say "It's not like I know any other girl who really likes me for me."

"I do!" Gwen shouted in desperation; tears visible from her face. "I really like you a lot Ben! More than you know! More than anyone knows! I was afraid to admit it but not anymore! I love you Ben so please don't do this! I don't want you getting hurt! I really love you!" Gwen was now deeply blushing forgetting the danger still present in this situation. She was more concerned about Ben's reaction to this. It was like as if missile suddenly hit her as a chosen target.

"Gwen…do you really feel that way about me?" Ben said slowly approaching her.

"Yeah, I do." She spoke softly. No further words were needed. Her final words said it all. She was surprise to feel Ben wrappe his arms around her placing her in a tight embrace. She threw her arms around him as well deepening the hug.

"I love you too Gwen." He whispered softly to her ear "More than you'll ever know." He stared into her sparkling emerald eyes and became lost in her beautiful soul. She stared back at him her face filled with burning passion. Their face inched closer towards each other. Their future was sealed with a kiss. A deep passionate kiss filled with every ounce of love that they felt for each other. They slowly melted into one another. Finally they broke the kiss gasping for breath.

"Whoa, I never thought you two had such feelings for each other." Charmcaster said trying to put up a believable act. "You two are OBVIOUSLY made for each other and I don't wanna intrude in your relationship. But still, you took Ben away from me so give me back my spell book and we can call it even." She said reaching out her hand.

"Sure, you can have that stupid thing! I don't want it anymore now that I have Ben." Gwen said heading into the RV and emerging a few seconds later with what looks like Charmcasters spell book. She greedily snatched it from Gwen's hand before quickly disappearing.

"C'mon Ben. Let's go inside." Gwen said holding on into him as they entered the RV and shutting the door behind them.

When Charmcaster was sure she was far away from them as possible she let out a hearty laugh. "Finally! With the magic spell in this book I will have enough power to destroy those two once and for all including that wretched uncle of mine Hex! Let's see…Grandpa Max's Guide on Cooking Exotic Food?! What! No! Aaarrrrggghhh! I really hate that girl!!"

**Author's note:** Guess Gwen outsmarted Charmcaster! Oh well…the good thing about all these is that Ben and Gwen finally found love in each other! Poor Charmcaster, 'crime never pays!' except taxes! Nobody escapes taxes! Yey taxes! Review!


End file.
